All messed up
by softpeachyheart
Summary: (COMPLETED) This story is a little long but I enjoyed writing it. Another Luke and Lorelai pairing, rated M but not too smutty. Reviews are more than welcome!


''Shit, shit, shit, shit'' Lorelai muttered as she got out bed trying to close her window. It was freezing outside and apparently the lock of her window broke. She did not know how that happened, which would have freaked her out but here was just too much on her mind right now.

Rory moving into college and her having the whole house to herself for the first time in 18 years made her extremely sad.

It was still dark outside, she looked at her alarm that showed her it was 5 in the morning.

Well, no use in getting up now, she thought, as she sighed and shivered from the cold walking into the bathroom.

She took a shower and opened her drawer for something to wear. She decided on simple pants and a sweater, she just wanted to be comfortable today.

She looked over at the alarm again that showed it was now 5:45 and she sighed in relief. The diner opened at 6, she needed her coffee and a lot of food to start this day at least a little bit right.

She entered the diner only 5 minutes after Luke opened, the only people there were Kirk and Ceasar and when she walked in Luke looked up immediately.

''What are you doing here?'' He asked, raising an eyebrow as she sat down by the counter.

''I need coffee and pancakes'' She deadpanned.

He looked at her for a few seconds then turned around to pass her order onto Ceasar as he poured her a cup of coffee. ''It's six in the morning'' he said.

''I own a clock, Luke'' She said, sipping from her coffee desperately.

''Why are you here so early?'' He asked, more directly now.

''Something woke me up at 5, so I figured going back to sleep would just make me more tired so I took a shower and went here'' She said.

''What woke you up?''

''My window''

''Your window woke you up?''

''Well, it broke and it's freezing so you put A and B together-''

''Your window broke? How!'' He interrupted her.

''Not now, Luke'' She sighed.

''Fine, but this conversation isn't over, drink your coffee.'' He said firmly.

She smiled at him weakly, grabbing for her phone. No messages from Rory. None. Without thinking about it she threw her phone to the other side of the diner.

''Hey!'' He said, looking shocked and walking over to the window to grab her phone. He put it back down on the counter in front of her. ''What's wrong with you?'' He asked.

She swallowed and tried her hardest not to cry but her eyes were stinging. ''Everything's fine, everything's great, Luke''

He shook his head. ''It's not''

''Yes it is, my baby girl moved out and is, apparently, doing a great job on her own, I'm proud of her'' She said, trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

''You miss her.'' He confirmed.

She could feel the tears that were stinging in her eyes slowly slide over her cheeks as she desperately tried to remove them. ''Of course I miss her, but I need to man up, I'm not the first mother to go through this, it's a part of having children''

''So?'' He asked.

''So?'' She repeated.

''That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt'' He said, taking over the plate with pancakes from Ceasar as he placed it in front of her.

She swallowed and stared at her plate. ''Yea, okay, whatever, I'm fine Luke''

He rolled his eyes. ''You are stubborn''

She didn't respond, instead she looked at him as she picked up her plate, not wavering her eyes from his as she sat down at a table in the corner of the diner.

He rubbed his forehead as he watched her eat, then decided to do some work in the storage room so she could have her alone time.

When he came out he expected her to be gone, instead, she was hanging over the table with her hands in her hair, barely moving.

He walked up to her, ''Lorelai?'', she didn't respond, he put his hand on her back softly, ''Hey''.

She looked up, her eyes looked weary from crying. ''What? You got something else you wanna say to me?'' She said through tears.

He grabbed another chair and sat down next to her, leaning his arm on the back of her chair.

''Yes'' He said.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

''You should go home, you're exhausted'' He said.

She turned to look at him again, ''I have work'' she stated.

''They can handle it without you'' He said.

''Pfft, thanks.'' She said sarcastically.

''They can, for a few hours'' He said.

''I can't go to bed'' She said.

''Why not?''

''Because, because of the window''

''I'll fix it, let me just grab the toolbox and I'll bring you home'' He said, standing up and already walking towards his apartment. ''I'll be right down''

She sighed. She felt too tired to protest. She put on her coat and waited for him to come down.

When he walked back into the diner holding the toolbox they walked silently to his car and drove down to her house.

''Luke..'' Lorelai began as they walked from his car to her porch.

''Yea?''

''You don't have to do this now, you know''

He smirked. "Well, I want to''

She smiled weakly.

They entered the house and she lead him upstairs to the bedroom.

Luke inspected the window as she sat down on the bed.

''Did you break this?'' He asked.

''No!'' She said defensively.

''Well, then someone else must have'' He muttered, ''Someone might have tried to break in''

''What?! Why? I don't have anything here''

He rolled his eyes. ''They don't know that''

She sighed.

After 10 minutes Lorelai started to feel restless. ''Is it okay if I go downstairs?'' She asked.

''Sure'' Luke responded, not looking up.

She walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch. Before she knew it she fell asleep, too exhausted to even put the TV on.

After 30 minutes Luke had fixed the window, he put everything back into the box as he went downstairs.

She was sleeping and it actually hurt him to see her so exhausted and vulnerable.

He tried to be quiet as he made his way to the front door but was interrupted by her calling his name.

''Luke?''

''Yea,'' he said, turning around, ''I thought you were sleeping''

''Where are you going?'' She asked, and he could hear the vulnerability in her voice.

He walked towards the couch. ''Diner''

''I'm all messed up'' She said softly, he now noticed her face was covered in tears.

He kneeled in front of her. ''You're not messed up, you're just going through a rough time'' He tried to comfort her.

She cried softly. ''Can you stay? Just for a little while'' She asked.

He nodded as he used his thumb to remove a tear from the corner of her eye.

She closed her eyes again out of exhaustion as he sat down on the chair near the couch.

Luke felt uncomfortable just watching her sleep so he grabbed a magazine from the coffee table and started skimming through it.

She woke up 20 minutes later and stared at Luke. ''Hey'' She said, barely above a whisper.

He put the magazine down, ''Hey, you sleep okay?''

She nodded.

''I should go to the inn'' She said as she sat up.

''You sure?''

She nodded and smiled weakly, ''Yea''

''Okay'' He confirmed.

They were both standing in front of each other in the living room without saying anything.

She interrupted the awkwardness by hugging him. ''Thank you'' She said softly.

He rubbed her back. ''No problem, not a big deal''

She smiled at him.

They walked outside towards his car and he dropped her off in front of the inn. Before getting out of the car she looked at him.

''Did I scare you?'' She said anxiously.

He looked at her, ''What? No!''

''Well.. Okay''

''You didn't scare me, I'm glad I could help at least a little bit'' He said.

She smiled softly. ''Thank you''

''Call me if you need anything, don't be shy'' He said firmly.

She got out of the car, ''I will''

She tried to stay at the inn as long as possible, not wanting to go home. Around 10 Sookie and Michel had both left. She sighed and walked towards the diner trying to postpone being at home as long as possible.

''Hey'' Luke said when he saw her.

''Hi'' She smiled, sitting down at a table.

''How was your day?''

''Good, good'' She said absently.

He decided to leave her for now, ''What can I get you?''

''Burger, fries, coke''

He rolled his eyes. ''Alright.''

She waited for her dinner when she noticed a very familiar person walking towards the diner.

''Ughhhh'' She muttered to herself.

''Lorelai?'' The man said as he walked in and immediately sat down next to her.

'''Yes, hi Joe''

''You haven't called me'' He began.

''Well.. I usely don't call people I stop dating'' She deadpanned.

He stared at her. ''Why don't you give us a second chance?''

''Because I don't want to! I told you. Besides, I really don't wanna do this right now'' She said, sighing.

''You still have some of my stuff''

''Well, I'll get it back to you''

''I tried to get it myself but your front door was locked-''

''Uhm? Surprise?'' She said, annoyed.

''So I tried the window but it didn't work''

''You broke my window?!'' Lorelai gasped.

Luke walked towards them with her plate at that moment. ''Everything okay?'' He asked, observing the guy sitting next to her.

''Yes, thank you'' Lorelai said without looking at him.

''I didn't know I broke it! You want me to pay?'' The man snapped back at her.

''He broke your window?!'' Luke said, raising his voice.

Lorelai started massaging the sides of her head. ''Guys.. please I-''

''You know this man?'' Joe asked, looking at Luke with a disgusting frown.

''Who are you?!'' Luke asked.

''I'm Joe, me and Lorelai are dating'' He said without hesitation.

Lorelai frowned at him. ''No we're not'' She said, first looking at Joe, then at Luke. ''We dated but that ship has sailed''

''Whatever'' Luke shrugged.

''Are you dating this man?'' Joe asked.

''Ohmygod'' Lorelai sighed, resting her head in her hands.

''Why did you break her window?'' Luke asked.

''She has my stuff''

''So you broke her window?'' Luke said, anger rising in his voice.

''Not on purpose, relax man'' Joe spat back at him.

''GUYS!" Lorelai interrupted them, ''I so can't handle this right now, Joe please leave, I'll send you your stuff as soon as I can''

''But-'' Joe tried.

''Please, go'' Lorelai repeated.

Joe stood up, bumping into Luke on his way out.

When he left, Luke sat down on the empty chair. ''Lorelai, what the hell?!''

She took a deep breath. ''Please, Luke not-''

''This guy is a creep! He broke your window!''

''Luke-''

''Why didn't you tell me!''

''I didn't know!'' She said, defensively.

''Well you should have'' He stated.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' She said, annoyed.

''You need to watch out who you date!''  
She stared at him, clenching her jaw. ''What makes you think you have the right to say this to me?'', ''And who says I don't? Did something ever happen to me? Or Rory? I have always been as careful as I could!''

''But-'' He tried to interrupt.

''NO! No Luke! Just stop being so fucking protective over me!''

Shocked by her anger he stood up. ''Who else is gonna do it'' He stammered.

''What?''

''Protect you'' He said softly.

She rubbed her eyes as she stood up as well. ''I don't need protection and I'm definitely not yours to protect'' She stated, walking towards the door.

''Lorelai-''

''No'' She said, turning around, totally missing the few steps in front of the diner door.

She fell down hard on her knees as she bit her lip in shock.

''Lorelai!'' Luke ran towards her, kneeling next to her. ''Are you okay?''

Her eyes were filled with tears as she shook her head.

He hooked his arm into hers, ''Come on''

She didn't protest. Her knees burned and her lip was bleeding. It felt like her whole life had crashed down on her. She let Luke lead her up the stairs to his apartment.

She let him seat her down on the couch. She let him roll up her jeans to look at her knees, one of them was bleeding.

''Shit'' Luke muttered under his breath as he went to get the emergency kit he had stocked up in his closet.

She let him clean the blood of her knees. She let him put something on that made the stinging worse. And lastly she let him put on bandaids.

All of this happened without her saying a word.

She just sat there, on his couch, staring in front of her.

He put the kit back in his closet and sat down next to her in the corner of the couch.

''Hey'' He said softly, holding her arm and pulling her closer to him. She let her head rest in his lap and stretched her legs over the rest of the couch.

He didn't care about the strict rules when it came to physical contact they'd always had. He needed her to be safe. He needed her to feel loved so he felt nothing but relief when she agreed on resting her head in his lap.

He brushed his fingers softly through her hair as she dozed off again.

After fifteen minutes he noticed her steering, she must be dreaming he thought to himself so he tried not to move.

"STOP!'' She yelled a moment later, sitting up in shock, her eyes wide open.

It made him jump a little but he immediately moved over to her, wrapping an arm around her, ''Hey, hey, you were dreaming'' He said softly.

She looked confused, like she was trying to figure out where she was. ''Luke?''

''Yea, you fell asleep, it's okay'' He tried to comfort her.

She rubbed her eyes, ''What time is it?''

''10''

''Ohmygod, I'm keeping you up!'' She stressed.

He shook his head, ''No really, it's okay!''

She swallowed, ''I'm such a burden''

He frowned, ''No. Lorelai, you are not a burden'' He said firmly.

She stood up quickly. ''I should go-'', ''Ouch'' She panted, having totally forgotten about her bruised knees.

''Hey, you okay?'' He asked anxiously, seeing her struggle.

She nodded. ''Thank you''

He walked after her, ''I'll drive you''

''No Luke-''

''Yes'' He said, placing his hand on her lower back as he walked her out of the door.

Once they were in his car they didn't talk the whole ride.

''Here we are'' Luke said, interrupting the silence as he drove up in front of her house.

''Here we are'' She repeated softly. ''Luke?''

''Yea?''

''Why do you care so much?'' She asked.

''What?'' He asked nervously.

''About me, care about me''

''Because..'' He began. ''Because I just do, you are important to me''

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. ''If I could help you as much as you help me, you know I would, right?'' She asked.

He smiled and nodded. ''I know, and you do, by the way''

''Okay'' She said softly, opening the door. She paused, not moving, as she turned around to him again.

They locked eyes.

She leaned in first, cupping his face softly in her palm as she kissed him on the lips.

He gave in, shocked at first but he adjusted quickly.

They kissed softly before Lorelai leaned away. ''Goodnight'' She whispered.

''Goodnight'' He said, staring at her as she got out of his car and walked to her porch.

She kissed him. Lorelai Gilmore kissed him tonight. In his car. He paced around his apartment. Not caring that he had to get up early the next morning. Did this mean anything? Or was this just her way of showing how thankful she was? Personally he didn't think it his gestures were worth that kind of thank you, but Lorelai always had her crazy moments. He rubbed his forehead and grabbed the phone dialing her number, fuck it, he thought to himself.

Lorelai just got in bed as her phone rang, she rolled over to the other side of the bed and picked up.

''Hello?''

''Hey'' She heard Luke say in a low voice.

''Oh, hi, whatsup?''

''Uh..'' He paused for a moment, ''That kiss.. was that a.. uh.. thank you kiss?'' He wanted to slap himself for how nervous he sounded.

She took a breath. ''Yea, part of it, I think''

''So part of it was you thanking me,'' He confirmed, ''And the uh other part?''

''Did you call because of the kiss? Because we can just forget about it if you want to'' She tried to rationalize.

''I don't wanna forget about it'' He said without hesitation.

She smiled softly to herself. ''Okay…''

''So..'' He said.

''So…?''

''You didn't answer my question..''

''Oh, uhm, I don't know about the other part.. I just.. I wanted to'' She stammered, rolling over so she was lying on her stomach.

''You wanted to kiss me'' He said, more as a statement than a question.

''Yes.''

''You wanted to kiss me so you kissed me?''

''Yes.''

''Okay..'' He said again. Pausing for a moment. ''Am I seeing you tomorrow?''

She smiled, ''Most likely yes''

''Good'' He said.

''Yea.. good''

''You think you'll be okay tonight?'' He asked.

She smiled and a warm feeling overwhelmed her just from his question alone. ''Yes, probably''

''You call me if you need me'' He said firmly.

''I will, Luke''

''Okay, well, goodnight then'' He said softly.

''Goodnight.''

Lorelai woke up around 8 feeling relieved she finally had more than 3 hours of sleep. She got up, took a shower, got dressed and went outside but as soon as she opened her door she bumped into Luke.

''Woah'' She stumbled.

He steadied her, ''Sorry.. I was just.. about to ring the doorbell'' He said.

She looked at him questionly.

''I wanted to make sure I see you today'' He said, ''I sound stupid, I'm sorry'' He rubbed his forehead.

''Do you want to come in?''

''No.. you have to get to work...I just wanted to..'' He hesitated.

''You just wanted to..?'' She looked up at him.

This time it was him. He cupped her neck softly and pulled her to him, connecting their lips.

It took her a while to adjust but when she did she wrapped her arms around his waist, keeping him close.

Luke suckled on her bottomlip, caressing the back of her neck with his fingers as his tongue teased her lips.

She opened for him and their tongues met, battling with each other softly. She moaned softly in his mouth and he pulled her closer.

She held onto his flannel and tried to open the first few buttons, when she did she let her hands glide over his chest.

He massaged her waist, making her moan even more and he pushed her up against the front door.

He held her there as they kissed passionately for a few minutes before they both broke the kiss off at the same time, panting for air.

Lorelai tried to catch her breath as she continued to caress his chest.

''We should.. I should..'' Luke tried, but he was still out of breathe.

''Huh?'' Lorelai asked, her eyes foggy with desire.

''You have work'' He said.

She let her hands rest on his chest, staring at the buttons she just opened. ''Yea..''

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to-''

''Please don't apologize'' She interrupted him.

''Would you like to have dinner tonight?'' He changed the subject.

She raised her eyebrows at him and smirked, ''Dinner huh? Yes.''

He smiled. ''Okay, what time are you done?''

''Around 6''

''I'll pick you up around 7.30, then?''

She nodded, starstruck.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. ''See you tonight''

She noticed herself blushing and smiled weakly. ''See you tonight.''

Skirt? No. Jeans and a top? No. Dress? Which one? She panicked, she'd never been so anxious and at the same time so desperate before as she was tonight. It was Luke. Luke! And his kisses.. Okay focus Lorelai! She reminded herself as she made her way through all the dresses. She put on her red dress and stood in front of the mirror. Is this too much? She asked herself. She stared into the mirror for a minute and shook her head. Whatever, she looked good and she felt confident in this one. She put on her black heels and went downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

She had to stop herself from running towards the door. "Calm down'' She muttered to herself, as she took a deep breath and opened the door.

''Hey'' She said, smiling.

''Hey.. woah.. wow'' He stammered, looking at her from head to toe.

She blushed. ''You like the dress?''

''Love'' He said firmly.

She couldn't help smile big.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissed her softly on the lips as he walked her to his car.

They both sat down on the seat as he started the car.

He looked over at her, ''You look beautiful''

She took a deep breath, ''So do you''

They drove and talked about simple things during the ride.

Luke parked the car and they walked in the restaurant together.

''Good evening, did you make a reservation?'' The man at the door asked them while hanging up their coats.

Luke nodded, ''I did, Luke Danes''

''Alright mister Danes, this is your booth'' The man said, walking them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant.

They sat down and Lorelai smirked at him, ''Mr Danes, I like that''

He raised his eyebrows, ''Ofcourse''

''I like it here'' Lorelai said, looking at him, softer this time.

''I'm happy you do'' He said.

The waiter interrupted them, ''Good evening, can I get you something to drink?''

Luke gestured to Lorelai, ''A white wine, please'' Lorelai said, smiling brightly.

The waiter nodded. ''And a beer for me'' Luke said.

Lorelai moved closer to him on the bench, ''Do you think this is weird? You and me?'' She asked.

He looked at her, ''No'', he paused, ''I think this is finally right''

''You do?'' She observed him curiously.

He nodded, ''Yep''

She sighed, ''All this time.. why didn't we know?''

He placed his arm on the back of the booth behind her, ''Because we were good friends, I think''

''Nothing's gonna change about that, right?'' She asked anxiously.

He smiled softly, ''Never''

She leaned in to kiss him but the moment her lips touched his they were interrupted by the waiter putting their drinks on the table.

''Thank you'' Lorelai nodded.

They picked up their drinks, ''Cheers'' Luke said.

She winked at him, ''Cheers''  
They sipped their drinks and ordered their food as Lorelai moved closer to him smoothly, every chance she got.

''I'll have to bring up something'' Luke said.

She looked at him curiously.

''That guy at the diner-''

She sighed, ''Luke, please, not tonight''

''I just want to make sure you're safe, he broke your window, I don't understand that story at all by the way''

''He's harmless'' She assured him.

''But still''

She put her hand on his chest, ''Luke, believe me, he's just a little clingy and awkward is all, he's not dangerous, I promise''

He sighed, ''Okay, I believe you''

She smiled, ''Good'' she said as she kissed his cheek and went back to her food.

They ate their food, ordered more drinks, ordered dessert, ordered more drinks, well, she did, Luke stopped drinking because he had to drive.

The clock turned 11 and she sighed a content sigh. ''I love this place, I love the candles and the food''

''And the company'' He joked.

She was sitting against him at this point and fingered the button on his flannel. ''And the company'' She repeated.

He kissed the top of her head and finished the last of his dessert.

''You had a great time?'' He asked. His arm was around her as he rubbed her shoulder softly.

''I'm having a great time'' She smiled, looking up at him.

He tipped her face up a little more with his thumb as he kissed her. She leaned against him, cupping his neck in her hands. When the kiss got a little too heated he broke it off and kissed her cheek and jaw softly.

''I'm happy'' He said contendly.

''Me too, I could be happier though..'' She said teasingly.

''Lorelai….''

''Come on, I wanna know how Luke Danes ends his dates!'' She played with him, brushing her fingers over his chest.

'"I usually bring them home safe, go back to my place by myself and go to sleep''

''Them? Kinky'' She teased.

He pinched her shoulder lightly. ''Tease'' He said in a low voice. ''We should go, they're about to close, it's almost 12''

She planted a kiss on his flannel as she tried to stand up, ''Yea, we should go''

He held out his hand and helped her up, ''You really enjoyed that wine, didn't you?'' He joked.

''Hey! I am not drunk'' She said, raising her eyebrows at him.

''Sure,'' He nodded, ''Just a little tipsy''

She pushed him as a joke but almost fell down herself. He held her up by her arm, ''Karma'' He whispered into her ear and it made her shiver.

They made it to the car, funny enough.

When he drove away, Lorelai moved closer to him letting her hand brush his cheek softly.

He smiled into her caress, ''I'm driving here''

That didn't stop her, she moved her hand lower and drew small circles on his chest with her finger.

He kissed the top of her head. ''Did I tell you how beautiful you are?'' He asked in a rough voice.

''The power of the red dress'' She said.

He shook his head, ''You look beautiful in anything''

She couldn't help but smile.

They teased a little more until he stopped in her driveway, getting out of the car first and opening the door for her.

They walked to her front door hand in hand.

''Do you want to come in?'' She asked, kissing his neck.

''I shouldn't'' He groaned.

''Please?'' She asked as innocently as possible.

''It's the first date, you had wine…..'' He mumbled.

She sucked on his neck lightly, ''So?''

''So.. it's wrong, it's too early''

She looked up at him, pouting a little. ''But I need you''

He swallowed. She was beautiful. And she smelled so good. He just couldn't say no.

He kissed her hard, pushing her into the door. She giggled through the kiss, her fingers raking over his back.

She pushed the door open which made both of them nearly fall inside. Once they were in Luke kicked the door back closed with his foot and put her up against the wall in her hallway.

Their kissing was desperate and passionate. Something they both wanted. Needed.

''That dress makes me crazy'' Luke muttered against her lips. She smiled. ''I thought I made you crazy?'' She panted.

''Imagine you in that dress.. craziness'' He said, kissing her again.

He pushed her up higher against the wall and she locked her legs around his waist.

When he started kissing his way down her neck to her throat she moaned his name.

''Upstairs…'' She panted.

He continued leaving trails of kissing on her neck and collarbone as he held her up and walked towards the staircase. She giggled looking up at the ceiling.

He let go of her so they could both walk up the stairs.

Once they were in her bedroom, the heat decreased and everything became softer.

They undressed each other while kissing softly. They got into the bed and Luke leaned over her, leaning on his elbows he had placed beside her head as the kissed.

When she suddenly held back he look at her, ''What's wrong?'' He said anxiously as he used his thumb to remove a tear from the corner of her eyes.

She shook her head, ''Nothing.. everything's right''

He kissed her cheek, ''Then why are you crying?''

''Because…'' She paused, ''Because everything's right, nothing ever felt so right'' She said softly.

He smiled softly, kissing her jaw, her collarbone, as he made his way lower.

Lorelai moaned softly, ''Luke..''

He looked up from beneath his eyelashes.

She pulled on his arms, ''I need you''

She guided him to her entrance and when he touched her center they both moaned.

''Now'' She sighed.

He pushed forward slowly as she wrapped her arms around his back trying to get him closer.

They kissed as he moved in and out of her at a slow pace.

When he went faster she moaned his name again, kissing him more passionately.

They came almost at the same time.

When he caught his breath he kissed his way up from her chest to her lips.

He rolled on his side next to her. ''Amazing..'' He sighed, drawing soft circles on her stomach with his fingers. She rolled to the side and framed his face to kiss him again before she let her head rest on his chest. ''Yea..'' She said softly.


End file.
